mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Reswob It shouldn't be deleted because it is still useful and corresponds to another page. If might or might not have creativity, that is just an opinion. The User who put it there had a reason to. We can't delete pages due to our opinions. :So explain how an article with no creativity, only two sentences, and left like that for over a year, is helping out. I honestly doubt that an article lacking creativity whatsoever and basically being left in the dirt for almost 2 years should be left here anyways. And how does it have any creativity at all? All it says is that he hates Bowser for locking him up for 2 hours, and still hates him. All I can suggest is that it either gets adopted, or deleted. Look. Since my article, The Bowser Jr Saga: Toy Story Bowser Jr has Toy Story characters in it, I thought I might add on the characters of Toy Story so people know who they are. They relate to Mario NOW. Besides, what's the point of the word "fanon" anyways? That means everyone has the right to do what they want as long as it incorporates with Mario, OK? Look, since I incorporated people like Woody and Buzz Lightyear in Mario articles, that can count. Sure its okay that you delete Sunnyside Daycare, but at least keep the ones about the characters. If you don't want this wiki to be a happy one, that's fine. I'll go tell everyone how cruel this wiki is. So just let us do what we want, when we want as long as it fits in with Mario, because after all, if this is a wiki to make stuff up, can't you make stuff up like Toy Story and related to Mario on here? Am I right? Of course I am. If you want me to never come back, that's fine, just know you'll be losing a very creative member here, and that I'll go around tell everyone who cruel this wiki is. So, just to let you know. --CoolHungryYoshi 21:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) CoolHungryYoshi Oh really? #It's not related to Mario... We may make an exception, but that would be rare. At least get permission from the Admins before you do that. #And you want to tell everyone how "cruel" we are? Go ahead, I guess we really are "cruel" because we don't allow your article. Even if this is a wiki to make stuff up, it needs to be related to the series, though, as I said, we may make an exception. #We never said you shouldn't come back, your article was nominated for deletion, you can't just remove it unless it was nominated for no/a petty reason. Now, go tell "everyone" how cruel we are, starting with, "They didn't let me put Toy Story articles on a Mario-related Wiki". Da Svidaniya...--'Shade' 01:00, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Toy Story I agree with above. There's is a lot of other Fanon Wikis out there that will not any nonTopic related articles. If you go to another bigger Wiki, start complaining about us, then write about articles not related to their ideas, these articles will be deleted. Plus, we're not asking anyone to leave; "WE NEED MORE EDITORS". We can easily adapt and forgive if this stops. Why Cant u have dis?It's Not Related To mario.Tell everyone how *cruel* we are.starting with "They didnt let mah put toy story articles on a mario-related wiki." SonicAndKnuckles 21:28, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Huh? What are you talking about?--'Shade' 00:36, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Paper Mario 2 is a fake game, please delete this. Category:Awesome Users *A legitimate reason must be given for the Deletion of Category:Awesome Users.